In Koma Village MetaKnight0011 Style
by MetaKnight0011
Summary: Sequel to Kyoya's Plan. Now that Kyoya's plan has been completely ruined, they need to keep Madoka hidden in Koma Village. But now, we find out more about Gingka's home that even he not know. Will these come in the way of the new found relationship?
1. Hokuto's Reasons For Deception

**Hey, this is MetaKnight0011. The Song Of Hope told me to put this story, since because Song Of Hope didn't have any ideas for it. So it looks like I have to do all this. I made two fanfictions, one for Halo and one for Pokémon. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1.**

_**Hokuto's Reasons For Deception**_

_"Why didn't you tell me Hokuto? Why?"_ Gingka walked fast as he headed towards where Hokuto lived. Madoka and Nagareboshi tried to keep up without running. The town looked deserted; then again, it was close to night. He came to a small cabin. He barged in.

"Hokuto!" The terrier/pug (we really don't know what he is, he's one of the two) looked up at him. Madoka and Nagareboshi finally caught up, but Hokuto couldn't see Nagareboshi because of her size.

"Did you come here to talk to Tenshi? If you are, she just left."

"No, I'm here to talk to you! Why did you hide it from me?"

"Hide what Gingka?"

"Don't lie! Why did you hide the fact that I had a little sister?" He sighed.

"Did she come with you? She's a sweet girl, but…" She came out from behind Gingka.

"Hokuto!" She runs up to him and starts scratching his chin, and petting him.

"Who's a good Hokuto? You are, yes you are." He got away from her.

"How many times to I have to say it? Stop treating me like a dog!"

"But Hokuto, you are a dog. Why should I treat you differently than other dogs?"

"Because I can talk!"

"I thought all dogs could talk."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, you're the only dog I know." Gingka did one of those 'I'm still here' coughs.

"Back to the subject. Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"

"Gingka, if I told you that, do you honestly think you would have been able to leave again? Tell the truth." Gingka thought about that.

"No, I don't think I could. I'd want to stay and try to make up for all the years I missed from not being here."

"Exactly, you wouldn't be able to leave. You wouldn't have been able to beat Ryuuga if you didn't leave. Not to mention, you'd have one more person that you knew on your conscience to worry about. Do you see? And, I'm assuming you are wondering why Hyoma or Tenshi didn't tell you afterwards?"

"Well, yeah."

"I felt you had to find out for yourself. If someone had told you 'Hey Gingka, you have a five year old sister, but you didn't know about her because you left before we found out Suisei was pregnant' what would you do? How would you react?"

"Well, I guess I'd think they were crazy."

"Exactly. Now do you see my pint?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Perfect." They heard Madoka's stomach growled, and it seemed a bit like her stomach was trying to let everyone know that she was still there. She got red.

"That's embarrassing." Gingka smiled at her.

"Come on, I'm sure the burgers are done by now. Let's get back." They headed back towards Gingka's house. Benkei was still there, shaking his head around like an idiot. Nagareboshi tugged on Gingka's jacket. He looked at her.

"Who's that?" She pointed at Benkei.

"Oh, that's Benkei Hanawa. He came with us."

"Did anyone else come with you? Or just you, Madoka, and Benkei?"

"Nope, there are two others. Kenta Yumiya, and Kyoya Tategami. They're good friends of mine."

"Are they Bladers?"

"Yeah. Kenta just developed this new move. It's pretty good. And Kyoya, well, he's in a class of his own. His Rock Leone, the first time we battled, it took all of my strength to defeat him." Her eyes lit up.

"Who has he beaten?"

"Well, he's beaten many Bladers. One you'd know is Hyoma."

"Hyoma? Wow! That sounds like an awesome battle! Maybe I'll battle him too!"

"Yeah, he's really strong. Every time I get stronger, Kyoya seems to get that much stronger as well."

"Awesome!" Suisei came out.

"Gingka! Madoka! Nagareboshi! Where were you? You need to come in and eat. It's burgers, both of your favorites, I don't know about Madoka though."

"Burgers are just fine, especially since I make burgers. Gingka can't get enough of them." Suisei smiled.

"If you're going to be his girlfriend, you're going to have to get used to making burgers." She winked at Madoka, and her and Gingka blushed.

"M-m-m-Mom!"

"Oh stop it. Gingka, if you're gonna blush every time I say Madoka is your girlfriend, then I'm just gonna keep saying that until you stop. Now, come on inside, or the burgers will get cold." As soon as Gingka and Nagareboshi heard 'burgers get cold', they ran inside.

**Madoka's POV**

Madoka sighed.

"He's never gonna change, is he? All he can think about is still food and Beys."

"That's not true." She looked at Suisei.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if that was all he could think of, then why did he rescue you? Why did he confess when he didn't even know if you could hear him? If he could only think about Bey battles and food, he might have only said it in front of you to make you happy, and even then, why would he say things just to make you happy? And more importantly, why would he kiss you, if all he could think about where Bey battles and burgers? I know my own son, and that boy was changed, in the way he walks, the way he talks, and the way he looks. Not physically, but, the way he holds his face. Now, that boy didn't look nearly as happy when he got his first Bey than when I saw him with you. The way his eyes gleam, the way his normal expression shows slight smiling, he's just happier, so, what does that tell you?"

"That, that he, he cares for me more? You really think so?" Suisei smiled.

"He's my son, and mothers can read their children like an open book, why wouldn't I think so?" Gingka came out.

"Hey, aren't you two gonna come in and eat? Hurry up, before Nagareboshi and I eat your burgers." Madoka and Suisei laughed.

"Don't worry son, we're coming in." She looked at Madoka.

"Remember what I said. And don't forget it." She turned to go in and eat. Gingka looked at her.

"What was that all about Madoka?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just how great you are." She went over and pecked him on the cheek. He started blushing. Madoka smiled at that. "Now, didn't you say something about Nagareboshi eating our burgers if we didn't get in?" He stopped blushing.

"That's right. Hey Nagareboshi, don't eat my burger!" He ran in, and Madoka came in behind him.

**Later That Night**

Benkei had finally picked which house he was staying in, which was the Ishi house, where Kyoya was (of course). Madoka was in one of the main bedrooms (the Hagane house had four main bedrooms and one guest bedroom). Hers was right next to Gingka's room, in case of emergency, and Nagareboshi's was on the other side. Madoka was tossing and turning in her sleep.

_"Run girl, run." Someone else kidnapped her this time. He grabbed her and covered her mouth._

_"You ain't gonna get away from me. Your little boyfriend isn't gonna save you either. A Bey battle is not what I'm interested in." The scenery faded and turned into when she got kidnapped in front of Benkei._

_"Where's that person? Ugh! How could someone be so cruel?"_

_"Madoka!" Benkei waved at her._

_"Hey Benkei. Have you seen a person with black hair, and cold gray eyes?" He thought about it._

_"No, can't say I have. Why? Ba-ba-ba-bull!"_

_"There's a Blader with that description who's destroying Beys, like Tetsuya, only he just scratched them up."_

_"That sounds horrible."_

_"Yeah, I know how- AHHHHHHHHH!" She was grabbed from behind._

_"Madoka!" Benkei ran towards her._

_"Help MMM!" The person put a blindfold on her eyes and covered her mouth with duct tape._

_"MADOKA! Let her-!" He didn't finish. She could almost feel the cold metal of the knife against her throat._

_"One step closer, and I'll cut her throat open. Back up." She could hear Benkei stepping away._

_"Good. Now, I have a message for you to deliver. Tell Gingka Hagane that I have his girlfriend, and that if he wants to see her alive again, than he would battle me, and if he doesn't come to the arena outside of town at 6:00 PM sharp, then, well, I guess the next time he'll see Madoka is at her funeral. If he brings anyone, then the same fate will happened for her if her doesn't show up."_

_"Madoka, hold on. Madoka. Madoka. Madoka."_

"MADOKA!" She woke up, with Gingka shaking her. He was wearing his orange shirt and jeans. He stopped after he saw her eyes open. She looked at him and hugged him by his stomach, her face in his chest. She started tearing up, not crying, just, had tears in her eyes.

"Madoka, what happened? All I know, is you were having a nightmare. What was it about?" Madoka let go of him, and he sat down next to her. She retold him the events of the dream. He nodded as she spoke.

"I know it's really scary while it's still a dream, because we don't know we're dreaming yet. But, now, it's behind you, it didn't really happen. And I won't ever let that happen. Madoka, I promise that as long as I'm alive and able to, I will protect you. You can count on that. I won't let it happen." He hugged her, and she returned the embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he just stroked the back of her head to calm her down.

"Are you alright now?" She nodded.

"Yes Gingka, I'm fine now."

"Good, then, I'll be going back to my room." He tried to get up, but Madoka wouldn't let go.

"Could you please, jus stay here? In case it happens again?"

"Where would I stay?"

"There's a desk over there. You could sit in the chair. Please?" Her pleading eyes made him sigh.

"Alright, I'll stay. If only for you." She smiled and let go of him. He sat down in the desk chair about seven feet right of the bed. Madoka climbed back under her covers. Gingka fell asleep with his arms crossed over his chest. Madoka soon followed suit in falling asleep. She didn't have a nightmare afterwards.

**The Very Next Day Gingka's POV**

He woke up sitting in the desk chair, not seeing Madoka.

"Madoka? Oh no! They must have found us somehow! Madoka!" He rushed out of the room, only to run over his little sister, knocking them both over.

"OW!"

"Sorry Nagareboshi. You okay?" He got up and held out his hand to help her up. She took it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you rush out? And why were you in Madoka's room?"

"She had a nightmare last night and wanted me to stay with her after I calmed her down. So, I slept in a chair. Now, is she still here?" She gave him a look.

"Of course she's still here. Why wouldn't she be? She's making breakfast." He sighed.

"Okay then. Good. So, she's in the kitchen?"

"Yep."

"Great." He headed towards there.

He walked in, and saw Suisei helping Madoka. Madoka heard Gingka come in, and turned to look at him. She smiled.

"Morning Gingka. Sleep well?"

"Even though I slept on chair, I slept like a rock."

"You sleep in weird places, like on top of a water tower, so it's no wonder."

"True." Suisei looked at her sin.

"First of all, why would you sleep on a water tower, and second, why were you sleeping in a chair when you have your own bed?"

"Well, when I was traveling, I had to sleep in some pretty weird places. And, the other question, Madoka had a nightmare and wouldn't let me leave after I woke her up from it."

"That must have been some scary nightmare. What was it about?"

"Well, now, I can't remember everything. All I remember experiencing was fear, and a lot of it." She looked at Gingka. "Can you remember what I told you?" He thought about that.

"Um, no, not really, I can remember that you told me how scared you were. We were both half asleep. It's hard to remember stuff from when you were half asleep."

"True." Nagareboshi walked in.

"Morning!" She looked very cheery.

"Morning. What made you so peppy?"

"Nothing Mommy. I'm just excited to meet my nii-sama's friends."

"That's right. None of my friends, other than Madoka, have met you yet. Well, that'll be interesting."

"I'll bet."

"Nii-sama, are any of your friends scary?"

"Well, Kyoya can be when he wants to. Benkei used to act a scary, but really, he's just a big goof ball. And Kenta, he's too nice to hurt anyone, but he's a pretty good Blader."

"That sounds awesome; let's go meet them right away!"

**Please Review. The other chapters are different.**


	2. The Fiery Moeteiru

**Here's Chapter 2**

_**The Fiery Moeteiru**_

"Come on, come on! Let's go nii-sama! Let's go Madoka!" She was dragging them both by their arms.

"Nagareboshi, shouldn't we wait until people get up? We could be the only ones up." She got a big sweat drop on her head.

"Sorry nii-sama." Just then, they heard a large bang from the Honoo house.

"Isn't that?"

"Kenta!" They raced inside.

When they got in, of course, there was a Bey battle. As soon as you walked in, you could see a Bey stadium, next to it a couch with a T.V.

"Go go go Sagittario!"

"Not a chance, you won't beat me and my Bey." He was battling a girl, about 16. She had flame red hair, down to her thighs, and it kinda spiked downwards, making it look like an actual flame, and amber eyes, like Gingka's. She had on a red t-shirt with a red yellow and orange fire, brown pants that went down to her knees, red ankle boots that were kinda baggie looking, a red belt, with Bey hold and launcher holding. She had on brown gloves.

"You won't beat me and my Flame Canus. Go! Hit him hard!" Now, we saw them as Bey Spirits, a red dog and a yellow/ orange centaur. The dog was biting Sagittario. They turned back into Beyblades. Gingka started waving at the girl.

"Hi Moeteiru, how you been?" She looked at him and started talking with him casually.

"Hi Gingka. I've been good." Then it hit her. "Wait? Gingka? GINGKA!" She stopped paying attention to her battle and hugged him, and Madoka started getting mad.

"Why are you hugging him?" She looked at Madoka, then at Gingka.

"Who is this?" She stopped hugging him. He smiled.

"This is Madoka. Madoka, this is Moeteiru, and she was one of my friends." He looked at her. "So, why are you battling Kenta?"

"Well, I don't like waking up and finding a complete stranger in my house." Gingka looked at Kenta.

"What, no one was wake, and I thought it would have been rude to wake them up." Moeteiru looked at Gingka.

"How do you know this guy?" She pointed at Kenta as she said this.

"He's a good friend of mine. He, Madoka, Kyoya Tategami, Benkei Hanawa, and Hyoma helped get my confidence back." Nagareboshi walked over to Kenta. She was a couple inches shorter.

"So, this is one of my nii-sama's friends." Kenta looked at Gingka.

"Gingka, who's this? And why did she call you nii-sama?"

"Um, apparently, she's my little sister." Kenta looked very shocked.

"What?"

"Yeah. She was born after I had left Koma Village. No one told me about her because they didn't want me to stay in the village instead of leaving to beat Ryuuga." Kenta thought about it.

"Well, that makes sense. But she looks nothing like you."

"She's the spitting image of my mom." Madoka jumped in at this point.

"Also, she loves Beyblade and burgers just as much as Gingka." Nagareboshi smiled.

"Yep, that's me. I'm Nagareboshi. Nice to meet you." She had a smile on her face. She held out her hand for Kenta to shake. Kenta smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you too." He shook her hand. Moeteiru looked very confused.

"Okay then, but, why are you here? And why were _you_," she pointed at Kenta, "sleeping in _my_ house?" She gave Kenta this look.

"Well, I think Kyoya would be the best to explain it."

"Who's Kyoya?"

"Someone who came with us."

"Anyone else?" She seemed very keen on getting everything out of Kenta, as if she didn't trust him (which she didn't).

"Just Benkei." She started getting frustrated.

"UHG! Why are there 4 outsiders in the village? One was enough!"

"Shouldn't you concentrate on the battle with Kenta?" Gingka was trying to keep her from blowing up in front of Madoka, because, when Moeteiru blew up, everyone within a five-mile radius got hurt, and he had come all the way out to the village to prevent that.

"Right." She faced back towards Kenta.

"Hit him hard!" Her Bey hit him, and nearly sent him flying.

"Sagittario, Special Move. Sagittario Flame Claw!" Sagittario extended its claws, and set itself on fire. He hit her Bey hard, but didn't do much damage.

"What? Well, I was hoping to save this for later, but, Special Move. Sagittario Grape Shot!" This was the new special move. We now saw a centaur and a dog. The centaur shot a multitude of flaming arrows at the dog, and as they turned into Beys, we see that Sagittario sent out a blue flame (the hottest kind of flame on earth) at Flame Canus. Madoka pulled out her laptop and analyzed Kenta's new special move.

"The heat of the fire should have caused the metal to soften, and make it stick to the ground very slightly, thus making it's spinning slow down, but it's still spinning just as fast." She closed the laptop. Gingka looked at her.

"How does that still work?"

"I just used a function that analyzes data, and tells me what happened. I don't need the internet for that." Moeteiru smiled.

"You won't beat me like that. You may have a Stamina type, and mine may be an Attack type, so therefore, yours may have more stamina than mine, but none of that matters. Types may help a little, but it's the Bladers Spirit. Whoever has the strongest one wins, and that has been the belief of Koma Village since before you were born, heck, before anyone in the village was born. Go Flame Canus!" She pointed her arm out, and the Bey struck Sagittario hard. "Canus Fire Bite!" We now see the Bey Spirits, with Canus on fire, and biting into Sagittario.

"Sagittario!" They reverted back into Beyblades. Kyoya, Benkei, and Hyoma had come in.

"What's with all the racket?"

"Yeah, you woke us up. Ba-ba-ba-bull!"

"Yeah, we had to hurry up and get here to make sure nothing had happened. We have battles a lot, but not this early in the morning."

"Well, if you woke up with a complete stranger in your house, wouldn't you battle them to figure out what in the world was going on? Now could you close the door? A Flame type Bey doesn't work well in the cold." She noticed Kyoya. _"Hey, he's kinda cute."_ Kyoya closed the door and then they all looked at Kenta.

"What? Everyone was asleep. I wasn't going to wake them up." Hyoma thought about it.

"It's weird that Hokuto didn't alert the families of this. Usually, the families are the first to know." Moeteiru thought about it.

"Well, I now that I think about there was something."

Flashback

"Moeteiru, come down here, there's something you need to know." She was curled up in her bed when her mom called to her.

"Tell me tomorrow, when I'm awake enough to remember."

"Okay fine, don't come crying to us when you wake up with a stranger in the house, and you don't know why he's/she's here."

End Flashback

"Moeteiru, seriously?"

"What? I was tired." Everybody anime fell.

"Well, let's just get back to our battle." She faced Kenta again.

"Right. Go Canus! Let's end this now! Special Move! Canus Fire Strike!" As they turn into Bey Spirits again, we see Canus light its self on fire to maul and bite Sagittario. They turned back into Beys, and we see Canus lit itself on fire, but the fire was blue, and it was hitting Sagittario.

"Sagittario!" Canus then attacked from underneath, and launched Sagittario into the air. He came down next to Kenta's feet. She got a smug looked on her face as Canus put itself out and went back to her hand.

"Your pretty good Kenta, maybe we should battle again, after you've gotten stronger." He picked up Sagittario. He smiled.

"Wow, now that I think of it, the last time I battled was just to show Gingka my new special move that I had used earlier, the time before that was when Doji forced me into battle even though Sagittario was in really bad shape. This was fun. I'll train to become stronger." She smirked at him.

"Well, you came to the right place. Koma village is full of things that can be used for Bey training." Her parents came down. Her mother had long red hair, but, less spiky, more so straight, and amber eyes. She had on a frilly pink robe, purple pajama pants, and purple slippers. Her father had brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing the same thing as his wife; only his robe was for guys, not being frilly and it was navy blue, not pink.

"What's with all the racket? Moeteiru, what happened?"

"Well mom, I woke up, and this guy," she pointed at Kenta, "was sleeping on our couch. I freaked and battled him."

"Oh, so you must be the boy Hokuto told us about." Kenta smiled.

"Yep, that's me. Kenta Yumiya, nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Usagi Honoo." She shook his hand.

"Hiromasa Honoo." He did the same. Then he looked at the others.

"Hello Gingka, nice to see you back, and you've met Nagareboshi. That's good, but who are the others?" Kyoya and Benkei then noticed Nagareboshi.

"Wait a minute, who is this girl?" Nagareboshi anime fell at Kyoya's question.

"You mean the whole time, you didn't notice me?"

"No, I as more concerned with all the noise."

"I'm Nagareboshi Hagane."

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! Wait a minute. Hagane? But doesn't that mean." Gingka smiled.

"Yep, she's my sister." Kyoya and Benkei just looked completely shock, and couldn't speak for a bit. Then, Kyoya found his voice.

"She looks nothing like you."

"That's because she looks just like my mom."

"That's right. Now, which one of you is Kyoya?"

"That would be me."

"Cool, can we have a battle? My nii-sama tells me your very strong, and a worthy rival." He smirked.

"So, you want to take on me and my Rock Leone? Maybe. Hopefully Blading runs in the family. If so, then you'll be a tough opponent."

"Kyoya, Benkei, we should probably leave. My mom will freak if we just disappear."

"Well, since I don't know your mom well, I guess it would be a good idea." They left. Suisei came in.

"GINGKA, NAGAREBOSHI, YOU WILL COME BACK RIGHT NOW AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" She grabbed their ears and pulled them out by them, while they hopped and said "ow". Madoka just sighed and followed behind them.

**Please Review.**


	3. The Wrath Of An Angry Wife

**Here's Chapter 3. I'm gonna leave the ages here in case you forgot them. **

_**The Wrath of an Angry Wife.**_

**Benkei: 17**

**Gingka: 16**

**Madoka: 16**

**Kenta: 11**

**Tenshi: 11**

**Kyoya: 16**

**Moeteiru: 16**

**Usagi Honoo: 33**

**Hiromasa Honoo: 36**

**Suisei: 32**

**Ryusei: 34**

**Hokuto: 16 (in human years, not sure how many dog years that is)**

**Nagareboshi: 5**

**Hyoma: 16**

As Suisei dragged Gingka and Nagareboshi by the ears, Madoka just sighed.

"Geez, you guys shouldn't have run out on your mom like that."

"Madoka, she dragged me, I didn't run out on my mom."

"True."

"HEY!" They got to the front door. Suisei didn't let go of their ears.

"Madoka, could you open the door for me?"

"Sure Mrs. Hagane." She opened the door and dragged her children in by their ears. Madoka just kept following behind them. She forced both of them into chairs in the dining room and went into the kitchen. Madoka sat next to Gingka.

"Man, your mom is mad."

"Yeah, she's really nice and all, but when she gets mad, well, just hope she isn't near any kitchen appliances, like frying pans (I stole that from Chi-Chi), or pots, or cutting boards, and especially not a toaster."

"I see." Suisei came back out with a pile of pancakes and sausages.

"Well, now that that's settled, Madoka, could you help me get the rest of the stuff?"

"Sure Mrs. Hagane."

"Quit calling me that. When I hear people say that, I expect to see my mother-in-law, or except for people to be referring to her. Just call me Suisei."

"Okay then." She smiled, and they went into the kitchen.

A few seconds later, they came out with bacon, syrup, buttered toast, a tub of butter/margarine, and a pile of dishes and silverware. Madoka set the dishes out and silverware while Suisei put out the food. Madoka sat back down next to Gingka. Suisei evenly distributed the food, letting them put the butter and syrup on themselves. Nagareboshi tried to pour all of the syrup on her pancakes, but Suisei wouldn't let her.

"You use that much syrup, and you'll get a stomach ache, which means you'll have to go to bed before lunch, let alone dinner, which means…"

"No! Fine, if that means I can still have burgers." Madoka anime fell.

"Man, you Hagane's really like your burgers." Suisei smiled.

"They get that from their father." She started frowning. "If he doesn't come back within the next week, then I'm going to Tokyo and getting him myself."

"Yeah Mom, but what about security?"

"I'll say I'm his wife. They probably won't believe me, but just in case they'll probably check with Ryusei just to make sure. Then he'll let them know it's a bad idea to force me out of the building and he'll let me in." Just then the phone rang. "I'll go get it." She walked out of the dining room into the living room. Madoka looked at Gingka.

"I thought you couldn't send signals."

"We can't send wireless signals. We can still call, just on a land phone though."

"I don't get how any of this can still be here. How can you get money to buy supplies and other things?"

"Well, we make really good Bey parts. One of the adults goes out and sells them to a company to get money and uses that money for supplies like medicine and other things. We have a mine nearby for that." Then, we heard Suisei shout.

"HE'S COMING HERE? WHEN?… Okay then, I'll be waiting." She put down the phone.

"What was that about Mommy?"

"Your father is coming back. He'll be here in a couple hours, along with someone named Hikaru whoever that is (**Hikaru: 16**)." Madoka smiled.

"Oh, Hikaru. She's just fine, and really good Blader Mrs.- I mean, Suisei."

"Who cares? Ryusei's coming home! But when he gets here, he'll regret ever faking his death!"

"I'll get to meet my Daddy? Yay! First I get to meet my nii-sama, now I get to meet my Daddy!" Everyone was amused at how easily Nagareboshi took this in, her being only five she believed things very easily.

**Two Hours Later**

Suisei and Nagareboshi waited for Ryusei on the outskirts of the village, Suisei and Nagareboshi were there because they were at the closest clearing to the village, but it was outside of the protective bubble of no signal transmission. After a couple minutes of waiting, there was wind, and helicopter sounds. It landed a few yards in front of them. Ryusei, in his old outfit, as well as Hikaru, who looked like she did not want to be in it, came out of the copter. Then it took off.

"Suisei, it's been a long time." She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ryusei." Then she started shaking him by his collar. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN RYUSEI! I'VE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD FOR OVER SIX YEARS! AND BECAUSE YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME YOU ALIVE, YOU NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO MEET YOUR OWN DAUGHTER UNTIL OVER 5 YEARS AFTER SHE WAS BORN!"

"Daughter?" She was still shaking him by his collar while he said that, so it sounded really weird.

"Mr. Director sir, I'm going to guess it's that little girl over there." Hikaru pointed at Nagareboshi. She started smiling. Suisei finally stopped shaking his collar.

"Well, nice of Hokuto to tell me I had a daughter." He walked over to her, kneeled down to her height, and smiled. "Hello, I am Ryusei, but just call me dad, since calling me by my given name would sound a bit weird coming from my daughter." She started giggling.

"Um, can I give you a hug?"

"What kind of a question is that?" She looked a bit upset. "Of course you can give me a hug." She relaxed and smiled again. She gave him a big old hug, which nearly knocked him over.

"Oh geez, sad to say I know that strength did not come from my side of the family." He picked her up, which scared her.

"Ryusei put her down! She's afraid of heights! And with how tall you are, she's probably scared half to death!"

"Oh, sorry, um, sorry, you didn't tell me your name." He put her down. She smiled.

"Nagareboshi." He smiled.

"Shooting star, fitting, since your mother's name mean 'star'. Well, why don't we get home and we can talk on the way there." Suisei and Ryusei each grabbed one of Nagareboshi's hands and started walking towards the village, Hikaru following behind them.

**Back at the Village**

"Man, I bet Dad's really regretting not telling Mom he was still alive."

"Well, I can understand where she's coming from." He looked at Madoka.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the most important thing to most girls is their family, especially their husbands. If my husband had pretended to be dead for over six years, I would probably react the same way (this is coming from me, the author, and I find it true for myself and every other girl I know)." Gingka thought about that, and then started blushing when he thought about _him_ being Madoka's missing husband. This didn't go unnoticed by Madoka.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Um, no reason."

"People don't just blush for no reason Gingka, why were you blushing?"

"Um…" The door opened. _"Saved by the bell, or door, I guess."_ Ryusei, Suisei, Nagareboshi, and Hikaru all tried to walk in but they couldn't escape the crowd of people trying to talk to Ryusei about how he was still alive, since everyone was up and about and saw him come into the village, but Suisei stopped them.

"THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE SEEN MY HUSBAND IN 6 YEARS, AND THE FIRST TIME HE'S EVER MET HIS DAUGHTER! GIVE HIM SOME TIME TO SPEND WITH HIS FAMILY!" Everyone, being afraid of Suisei when she's like this, left in a hurry. She closed the door behind her, frustrated.

"Hikaru, long time no see."

"Hey, Gingka, hey Madoka."

"Nice to see you Hikaru."

"You too Madoka, may I ask what's going on?"

"Don't you know?"

"This is what I know."

**Flashback**

"I'm not sure how long it will be for, but probably a few years from the magnitude of the situation." Hikaru had walked in to ask him if he was going to have her attend a meeting for him (he was just not office job material) when she saw a talking dog on a screen.

"Well, that's good; he'll have more time to spend with his-OH NO!"

"What is it Mr. Director sir?"

"Oh, Hikaru."

"Why am I seeing a talking dog?"

"I'm no ordinary dog! I am Hokuto."

"Mr. Director sir-"

"Immortal Phoenix."

"Mr. Director sir," he anime fell, "what is going on?"

"Well, it seems as if Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, and Kyoya are going to stay in my hometown of Koma Village for a while."

"What's the matter with that?"

"Suisei doesn't know I'm alive."

"Who's Suisei?"

"My wife. Gingka will probably tell her, and she's going to be so mad! She might even come to Tokyo on a rampage, and destroy everything in her path!" Hokuto spoke up against this.

"Ryusei, don't you think you're exaggerating at least a little?"

"Well, I suppose your right, but there will be a lot of damage."

"Mr. Director sir, I suggest that you go back to Koma Village then to prevent any damage."

"Fine, I'll leave tomorrow morning, but you're coming too." She looked completely baffled.

"Why?"

"Because, it would be good for you. It's called the Bey Village for a reason. It could help you get your Bladers Spirit back."

"I don't think it will help."

"Hikaru, as your boss, I am ordering you to come with me to Koma Village, and you can't disobey your superior."

"Okay Mr. Director sir, fine, I'll go."

"One more thing."

"Yes Mr. Director sir?"

"You're not allowed to wear your suit. You are to wear your old Blading outfit."

"But-but-but-"

"That's an order Hikaru."

"Yes Mr. Director sir."

**End Flashback**

"Well, that explains you not being in your other outfit."

"So, why did you have to come here? And who else came?" Just then, Kyoya, Benkei, Hyoma, Kenta, and Moeteiru came in.

"The whole gang? Geez, next thing Tsubasa and Yuu will be coming."

"Why was there a huge crowd over here?" Hyoma seemed very concerned.

"Mr. Hagane, you're still alive?" Apparently, not even the families knew about Ryusei being alive.

"What's going on? Ba-ba-ba-bull!" Obviously Benkei.

"Hikaru, why are you here?" Moeteiru seemed to get a bit jealous of Kyoya's attention towards Hikaru, even though they had only met a couple of hours ago, she just goes gaga over really cute guys (her fatal flaw, and yes, I think that Kyoya is really cute too).

"Okay, someone just explain what has happened." Kenta was getting annoyed with all of the questions.

"Well, I came back, and apparently, Hokuto forgot to tell everyone I was still alive after all. So everyone wants to know how I survived being crushed by thousands of pounds of rocks."

"And Mr. Director sir-"

"Immortal Phoenix-"

"Mr. Director sir," he anime fell (again, sigh), "forced me to come here, so I could try to regain my Bladers Spirit." Kyoya smirked.

"Well, that would be good for you. Besides, you're a really good Blader, and it would be a shame to just stop using your talent (a bit OOC, I know, but still, someone has to say it, and you'll see later on why Kyoya did)." She blushed a little.

"Well, thank you Kyoya, but I don't think that will help. After my battle with Ryuuga, I don't think I'll ever battle again. Anyways, off of that subject, what exactly happened? Nobody has bothered to explain it to me." For the third time, Kyoya has said this.

"Madoka was kidnapped and had her life threatened, Gingka got angry and realized what everyone else but him and Madoka realized, about how they felt towards each other, then, after he rescued Madoka, they kissed. There were spy cameras disguised as bugs, which caught them kissing, and then another person tried to kidnap her. Now, we have to stay here until this whole thing blows over." Hikaru thought about it.

"Well, with the combination of Gingka being Japan's best Blader, and his father being the director of the WBBA, it makes sense. But, it's about time that you two figured it out." They started blushing.

"Hikaru, you too?"

"Madoka, you and Gingka are the only ones who didn't realize it. Notice how Madoka seemed to focus on you more than Benkei, or Kenta, or even Kyoya, who has battles almost as tough as yours." Kyoya seemed a taken back at this.

"Almost?"

"My point is, you and Gingka are the only ones who didn't see it." Suisei knew this was getting a bit embarrassing for her son, so she saved him.

"Enough with that subject. Who wants some treats? I think I have enough apples to make an apple pie." Well, unless you're allergic, everyone loves apple pie, or at least everyone in this story. So they stopped with all of that talk.

"Apple pie! Awesome! I haven't had apple pie in forever."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then why don't you help me in the kitchen Madoka?"

"No problem Mrs. Hagane."

"I told you to call me Suisei."

"Sorry, that's what I call adults." They walked into the kitchen. Kyoya looked at Hikaru.

"So, if you can battle again, how about I be your first opponent?"

"What? Why? I already lost to you."

"Because, I won in a controlled environment. We never finished our match in the Survival Battle."

"Maybe, but I doubt that would happen."

"Well, Gingka almost lost his, and regained it up here. Although it was for if _he_ specifically lost."

"Kyoya, just stop it, please." He saw how much she wanted him to stop talking about her Bladers Spirit, and quit talking about it.

"Okay then Hikaru."

**Please Review.**


	4. A Really Interesting Chapter

**Here's Chapter 4. I had to get rid of the intro because Song of Hope told me to.**

_**A Really Interesting Chapter.**_

They heard a knock on the door. They went to go answer it, and in came Tenshi Konomu.

"Tenshi, what are you doing here?" She looked very surprised.

"Mr. Hagane? You're alive?" He smiled.

"I am the Immortal Phoenix. I cannot be killed so easily. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Madoka said she was going to fix my Earth Angel, but she never did." Nagareboshi never knew anything of what happened, she knew what had happened to make them come here because of Kyoya, but never knew that Tenshi's Bey was broken, or the small factor that someone really was trying to shash everyone's Beys.

"What happened? Did Earth Angel break?"

"Yeah, a Blader who uses a Rock Hydra broke it. Madoka said she would fix it, but never really got around to doing it."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Madoka and Suisei came out with two pies each.

"Oh Tenshi, what are you doing here?"

"You never did fix my Bey."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Suisei gave her a look.

"You don't Blade? You fix Beys?"

"Yep."

"I didn't know there were people like that. I thought everyone just replaced the parts when they broke."

"Yeah, most people do. I'm a Bey mechanic, and while that one of the most important jobs in Beyblade, most people don't know about it. I fix the damage that Beyblades have."

"Well, before anyone does anything, let's eat those pies before they get cold." They glared at Benkei.

"What?"

"Geez Benkei, you are really insensitive."

"What?"

"Never mind, he's right. Madoka and I didn't make these for nothing. I'll go get some plates, now," she counted the heads in there, "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve. Well, I hope that the four we made were enough."

"If you split each pie into sixths, then everybody can have two, because it's so much harder splitting it into thirds."

"Okay then. I'll get twelve plates, forks, knives, and a pie cutter." She walked back in. Tenshi looked at her with big eyes.

"Will you fix it? Please?"

"Well, I can't do much for a smashed part. I can replace it though, but I can't restore the already broken part. Do you if you can find a Bey performance tip just like your original one?"

"Yeah, we make Bey parts here in Koma Village."

"Well, after we all eat pie, we can go and get them, okay." Gingka gave her a slight look of admiration. How she was so kind, her voice, everything about her is what makes him love her so much. Suisei came back out.

"Instead of us all eating in the living room, why don't we all come into the dining room? I have everything set up in there. Madoka, grab the pies." Madoka grabbed two of the pies, and Gingka grabbed the other two. They walked into the dining room and set down the pies. There were two heads, and then five spots on each side of the table. Madoka sat next to Gingka, Nagareboshi on his other side. On the opposite side of the table, Kyoya sat down, with Hikaru and Moeteiru on each of his sides.

After everyone sat down, they started eating the pies, which were all gone in about ten minutes.

**I have no idea if this is the end. Please review.**


End file.
